planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jupiter Jovian
The Jupiter Jovian is a dragon of the Boulder Class. It is considered the strongest out of all the nine main dragon-species that first appeared in the original written 'movie' adaption, The Planet Dragons. A well-known specimen named Jupiter is notable for his namesake dragon-species. General Information Appearance Characterized by its huge and grand exterior, the Jupiter Jovian is indeed considered a powerful beast by many. It typically has strong, built-up muscles which give it its phenomenal trademark strength. This dragon's size is unrivaled, easily exceeding the height & weight of all the other eight dragons in the Planet Dragon family. Other traits such as its wings are equally massive. According to a statement about the Jovian's development, most of its body-parts were depicted to appear heavily exaggerated, compared to other dragons. For facial features, Jupiter Jovians commonly have a round bulged-snout, plump cheeks, and a strong, pronounced jaw. They have light-brown horns resembling those of a ram's, and thick eyebrows. They have overbites, bearing a tooth protruding from the lower jaw. All Jovians have peach-colored scales with various stripes (particularly on the arms, legs, neck, tail, etc). The most distinctive pattern-feature is that these dragons have a big spot visible on their left shoulders (which represents the planet Jupiter's Great Red Spot itself). They have a big ball-shaped rattle on the end of their tails. As of the 2015-update, all Jovians' (including Jupiter himself) have lost the rattle-balls on their tails. They are now replaced with a tip covered in thick feathers. They also have gumdrop-like spikes running along their backs. Abilities Strength & Stamina Jovians are well-known for their immense amount of strength, and are usually hard-hitters that make up for weaker attacks. Even their wings are tough enough to defend from extreme danger. They can keep-up well in battle and almost never seem to get tired afterwards. Gaseous Dust Breath & "Storm Mode" Jupiter Jovians have the ability to blow giant, windy clouds engulfed with dust and other gaseous material. "Storm Mode" is the Jovian's breath in a more powerful sense. They could form in a great tornado-like shape, sometimes even come with rocks, and become strong enough to blast-out cannons on a ship. Behavior & Taming Even though they are extremely strong and capable, the Jupiter Jovian are not typically high in intelligence compared to smarter dragons. It is said that they're easy to befriend, but are considerably hard to train due to them having such a low IQ. Despite this, Jovians can at least acknowledge differences between various objects, and learn certain actions as simple as counting, or more advanced ones like understanding others' emotions. Even if they are considered wild dragons or tamed to a possible extent, Jovians often tend to become lazy and crave large amounts of food, by nature. They desire to sleep numerous hours a day, usually after feeling satisfied. Some still prefer to stay awake and active, though this occurs rarely. As Jupiter Jovians grow smarter, they soon become fully-aware of their conscious, and are loyal those whom they perceive as friends. For example, Jupiter has once demonstrated this on how he grew-up to be a smart specimen of his kind (revealed in season 5). A Jovian would often speak low vocabulary when wearing a translation collar. Jupiter Jovians are said to be generally an easy target for domestication. Their low intelligence is often used as a tool to make it a lot easier. Like most animals in real-life, Jovians are deeply comfortable being rubbed on their bellies, a useful way of taming them. Another way is to raise a baby dragon of its kind, after being hatched from its egg. Official Descriptions Development Bio "Slow, stubborn, and lazy, the Jupiter Jovian is an sure easy target to get its head stuck in a bucket or two. Distinguished by its tough armored-scales and huge jaws, this dragon's exterior makes it definitely a heavy force to be reckoned with." Book of Solar System Dragons (1st Original Book) Book of Dragons 2.0 Book of Dragons 3.0 Coming Soon Creator's Description "He's proud yet sometimes lazy & sleepy, and is truly defined for his strength. No one could possibly manage to beat a wrestling-match with the mighty Jupiter Jovian! With features that are grand and heavily-exaggerated, he's a great challenge involving force. His low IQ though, is one of his only downfalls." Gallery Boulder Class.png|The Jupiter Jovian is classified in the Boulder Class Trivia * Jupiter is the only member out of the Planet Dragons to be named after his own species (at least only the first name). * The average Jovian's wingspan is said to be about 3 times the size of its entire body. * Even though it has a gigantic wingspan of about 50 feet, the Jupiter Jovian is unrealistically considered a slow dragon. In real-life, bigger wings would often enable something to fly farther, faster and higher, according to the rules of flight physics. The dragon's heavy weight would instead likely be an explanation for its slow speed. * The Jupiter Jovian, along with the Saturnian Beast were both said to evolve from a common ancestor-dragon, one that once lived in prehistoric times. * The Jupiter Jovian is the symbol of the Boulder Class. Category:Dragons Category:Boulder Class